


The Key to My Heart

by OnTheGround2012



Series: No Infinity [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Attraction, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Class Differences, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Graphics, Holidays, IN SPACE!, Inspired by..., Kissing, Love, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Pictures, Questions, Romance, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: As their mission in space continues, Jackson and Stiles' relationship remains strong and Jackson has a Christmas present to give.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: No Infinity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #204: Gifts, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #359: Offering, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #360: Amnesty, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #361: Kiss, Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #208: Blue, Fullmoon Ficlet Prompt #223: Follow





	The Key to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year 2020.
> 
> Saying that this continuation is very special to me would be the understatement of the year because it's a lot more than that. I wrote what now has become part one five years ago and I never knew if I would write anything else in that universe but I never said it was over either... because that's the thing with me, I just can't imagine an ending for anything I write as long as the characters are alive (plus, I like people to imagine their own future for the characters). But yeah, it worked as a standalone with an open ending just like I wanted and I've always been happy with it.
> 
> I wrote "No Infinity" because I love sci-fi and I was totally inspired by the "Ascension" world and writing that story five years ago was a real challenge but I've read it many times since then today I'm still in love with it, and it's been cool that some people have found it or just re-read it and commented again to talk about it.
> 
> So, the other day I was thinking again about this story and sci-fi, and how I wish there was more sci-fi of quality to watch... maybe that's why I was also rewatching Stargate SG-1 last August-September and talked about it in a chapter of my other series "All I Saw Was You". Anyway, the thing is that I ended up thinking about how to write a very short Christmas thing for this universe and somehow I had an idea I had not had in five years and decided to give it try and I hope that it's good and people will care about it. 
> 
> I suppose that most people who follow me didn't read it five years ago and will find out about it now, so that's very cool too if it happens. I decided to divide it in two chapters because I had two titles very clear in my mind for each of them and I think it's better that you have something else to expect to and it's not over so fast. And well, remember that where I live it's still Christmas until 6 January.
> 
> Please let me know if you've liked it or just whatever you wanna say... I just love talking about this universe and I always love feedback as you know. Of course, if you'd like to see more of this universe, I'd need to know too.
> 
> Thanks to my beta as usual for checking it out.
> 
> It will be cross-posted on my Tumblr.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

“What are we doing here?” Stiles says, looking at the water and the blue sky and clouds painted on the walls.

The beach is Stiles’ favorite place on the ship, so Jackson knows that he has to bring him here on a day like this.

“Take off your shoes, come on,” Jackson says, letting go of Stiles’ hand to get rid of his own shoes and socks first and the jacket of his suit later.

“But you didn’t tell me to bring a swimsuit,” Stiles says, doing as Jackson says.

“That’s not what I had in mind…” Jackson smirks, “but who knows… maybe later… and I don’t think you’d need one, anyway…”

“And what did you have in mind then?” Stiles asks as Jackson holds his hand again.

“Sit with me and I’ll tell you.” Jackson walks as Stiles follows him to the other side of the beach, to a more secluded spot where he knows that nobody could see them from the entrance.

“I thought I wouldn’t get to see you until Sunday,” Stiles says, still holding Jackson’s hands after returning Jackson’s brief kiss once they are sitting on the sand.

“I thought so too but I have news… and something for you,” Jackson says, looking for something in his jacket.

“Merry Christmas,” Jackson smiles, offering Stiles the little package.

“What’s this? I don’t have mine here… You said on Sunday…” Stiles says, unwrapping the gift.

“It’s just a little thing,” Jackson shrugs.

“Wow… is this chocolate? Real chocolate? How did you get this?” Stiles grins.

“I have my contacts…” Jackson smiles, “and yeah, it’s the real thing.”

Stiles can’t remember the last time he had real chocolate… There’s so little left that only a few upper-deckers have access to it and Stiles only knows this because Jackson told him, everybody else thinks that there’s nothing left and they can only have a substitute made on the ship that doesn’t come close to the real flavor.

Stiles holds Jackson’s face, kissing him softly at first and then more passionately, until Jackson moves apart reluctantly, caressing Stiles’ cheek with his thumb.

“This is for you too,” Jackson says handing Stiles something that he finds in his pocket.

“What’s this?” Stiles asks, taking the key that Jackson is holding.

“Well, I think it’s obvious...”

Stiles raises his eyebrows, obviously bewildered.

“It’s the key to my heart… _my dear…_ ”

Stiles laughs, closing his eyes for a second.

“Great… I made you laugh… mission accomplished…” Jackson smiles because that’s exactly how he feels. Seeing Stiles happy is the best feeling in the world and being the one who caused it, feels amazing.

“Oh my god, look at you… you’re cornier than I thought.” Stiles nods.

“Oh no, I can never be corny… but I’m allowed to be _romantic_ once a year for the holidays, right?”

“No, don’t do that. You’re a romantic at heart and I’ve seen it too many times to count, so don’t bother trying to deny it.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. This place would be unbearable without romance… without _you_ here… and you deserve it. We both do.”

“God, I love you so much,” Stiles says, closing the space between them and kissing Jackson the way he always does when he can’t stop himself and needs that connection that makes him forget that he’s trapped in this godforsaken place until the day he dies.

Jackson’s hand on his neck and those needy noises he makes whenever their lips come in contact are enough to make Stiles shiver and moan in response.

When the kiss ends, they are both breathless and wish things could move along from there but this is not the place or the time, so it will have to wait until later.

Jackson licks his lips, “aren’t you gonna ask me again about the key?”

“Yeah, of course… Mr. Whittemore, what is it really for?”

“Well, Mr. Stilinski… it allows you entrance to your new home, actually. But more importantly… it’s _our_ home—Yours and mine… our own place.” Jackson smiles.

“Our place?” Stiles frowns. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Like I said before… I have news… great news.”

“Shit. Just tell me already,” Stiles says losing his patience.

Jackson snorts a laugh. “Okay, the machine from hell is no more. How does it sound?”

“The machine? Do you mean the matching machine?”

“Has there ever been any other machine more hated by everyone on this ship?”

“Are you sure?” Stiles obviously can’t believe it.

“One hundred percent sure?” Jackson nods.

“But how is that possible?" Stiles frowns. "How do you know?”

“You know that after Harris and Deaton died last month, my father and Lydia’s mother joined the board…”

“Yeah,” Stiles nods.

“With them gone, my father requested a vote regarding the use of the machine with the back up of other five members since they need at least twenty-five percent of the members to file any motion during one of their sessions. So, this month the session was two days ago and the motion was passed with seventy-five percent in favor.”

“Two days ago?” Stiles raises his eyebrows. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“Yeah, my father said it will be announced on New Year’s Day and I wanted to arrange everything first. I needed to talk to Lydia and Derek. One of the reasons why her mother wanted the machine gone is because she’s pregnant.”

“You mean that Lydia and Derek…?”

“Yeah,” Jackson nods. “I’ve known for a few weeks but she didn't want anyone else to find out. I mean, you can imagine what she was thinking of doing…”

“She wanted an abortion?” Stiles furrows his brow.

“No, she didn’t and neither did he… that’s why she couldn’t go through with it when she found out. She wants this baby more than anything but she didn’t see any other way out of this mess. Now they can get married and this whole nightmare will be over.”

“I’m so happy for them. Derek must be so relieved…”

“He is.” Jackson nods. “This new law is going to change everything.”

(To be continued)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear from you... Kudos are a nice addition if you liked it.
> 
> You can find 2 more Christmas chapters I wrote for ["All I Saw Was You"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408)  
> . I mention them because they work as a standalone if you don't want to read/don't know the series:
> 
> * [The Kind of Christmas Gift You Can't Return](8999821) (24.12.2016)  
> * [A Christmas Miracle: Santa, Blue and Broken Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176715) (27.12.2018)
> 
> I have other 3 Stiles/Jackson series in case you don't know about them:
> 
> * [All I Saw Was You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408)  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
> * [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
